A Day like mine
by Sesshys Angel of Darkness
Summary: Kagome moves to a new school and meets the ice lord known as the mighty Sesshomaru and his and her world goes upside down...lol
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first story don't be to rough on me

Love, Sesshy's Angel

Disclaimer…I don't own Inuyasha… (Cries) cause if I did Sesshy and Kagome would be together!!

I also don't own the song Inside out by Eve 6 (the few lyrics I put anyway) this is the ONLY disclaimer I'm putting!

On with my story…..Woo-Hoo!!

Rinnngggg….the alarm went off "Kagome, dear breakfast is ready." Akoi her mother called from her bedroom door. "Five more minutes mom, please" she mumbled through her pillow. "You're going to be late if you don't get up and get ready. You got a long day ahead of you. You still got to get your schedule for your new school."

Her mother said as she dragged Kagome to her feet. "But mom I don't want to go to a new school! Every year it's the same thing we move. Go to a new school then a year later we've got to move again! I'm tired of it!" Kagome said frustrated.

"Kagome dear it's not going to be like that were staying in this shrine to help take care of your grandpa he's in poor health." Akoi said as they both went down stairs to greet the morning. "Mmhmm…Smells really good mom." she said as she sat down and started eating it…well more like gobbling it up. "Slow down you're going to choke on you food" Akoi said as she sat down. "Well I'm going to go get ready for school now." she said as she went back up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Okay, what to wear what to wear" she said as looked through her closet. Hmmm…she pulled out an faded blue t-shirt that had sparkling letters that said 'I'm Cute and Fluffy' and a pair of dark blue jeans with holes in the knees. Then she slipped on her converses and went to style her hair. "Should I leave it down or should I put it up?" she asked herself. She ended up leaving it down. She brushed her teeth and the donned on her backpack and left her bedroom closing the door behind her. "Mom I'm ready to go now" she said as she jumped off the last step and nearly fell on her face "Whoa, be careful or you're going to get hurt." Akoi said as she came out of the kitchen holding Kagome's lunch in her left hand. Kagome took her lunch from her mother's left hand and started making her way to the front door. She quietly slipped into her mother's Sedan and started the engine. She turned on the radio and her favorite song was on she turned up the radio and started singing with the radio.

"Want to put my tender heart in a blender watch it spin round till beautiful oblivion…" Twenty minutes later she pulled into the school's student parking lot. "Finally made it" she said as she cut the engine and got out. She walked into the student's office.

"Hello Miss, how may I help you?" the older woman asked. "Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi I'm a new student and I'm wondering is this where you get your schedules?" She asked as she saw a white blur coming through the door. "Yes, yes" the older woman said as she printed out Kagome's schedule. "Er, thanks" Kagome said as she spun around to head out the door. "Wait young one my name is Keade if you need anything. Oh Sesshomaru, would you mind showing Kagome to her classes?" Keade said as she saw the tall figure now known as Sesshomaru popped up. "Hn." He said as he walked over to Lady Keade "Follow me and I'll show you all your classes since we've got the same schedule" He said as he started to walk away. "Sure. Hey wait up" Kagome said as she ran up to him. "Hey what was that for?"Kagome yelled "Don't yell in front of this Sesshomaru" he stated icily. "Whatever Ice Prick" She mumbled below her breath. "Follow" he said as he walked out (A/N: he's pretending he didn't hear her) of the packed little office.

Hope you enjoyed please tell me what you thought about it…now push the purple little button and review for me please…lol


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: SEE CHAPTER 1

Hiya Folks I'm back just recovering from surgery. Thank-you to the people who reviewed or added me to their alerts or favorites!

On with the story

"So where are we headed now?" Kagome asked when she came out of her homeroom. "…" Silence "Hello!!" she yelled as he stopped "Girl I heard you, you do not need to yell" He stated icily. "Humph" she sighed "all I did was ask you a simple question and you wouldn't answer me." She said as she walked ahead of him. "So what's up with the girl population that is sending evil glares my way what the hell did I do to them?" She said as she was glaring back at the chick with short jet-black hair that was closing in on them both fast. "Hey Sesshy what'cha doing? And who's the Bitch?" the girl said as she approached "Hello, I'm right here for crying out loud!" Kagome said as she took a defensive position in front of Sesshomaru. "Yura that is of no concern of yours" he said as he dragged Kagome to their first block R309 History "Oh joy what a terrific day so far, First I got the ice prick as a tour guide now I got some bitch after me because I'm with said ice prick. Is my day going to get any worse than it is already?" She mumbled to herself. "Ah, you must be the new student am I correct?" A tiny old man said "yes this is she; her name is Higurashi, Kagome" Sesshomaru answered for her as she was coming out of her trance like state. "Hello Miss Kagome my name is Miyoga Toshiba I am your honors history class teacher. You may sit with Mr. Tashio in the back corner. You probably will have to share books for awhile before I get you one of your own. Is that alright with you?" Miyoga said as they both sat down in their designated seats. "Now class we've got a New Student joining us. Kagome please stand up here and tell us something about you." He said as he stepped down the podium and let Kagome stand. "Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi. I love to draw and read any thing to romance novels and Manga I'm mostly a computer nerd and some may think I have my head in the clouds ha-ha" Kagome said as she started to blush and sat down next to Sesshomaru again. "Okay class turn to page 234 and let's begin with the feudal era. He said as he began to read from the text.

"ugh…that was boring" Kagome said as she came out of the history class stretching. "Hn." he said as he listened to the onna talking in front of him. "Is that the only word you know in your vocabulary?" She said as she started walking again. "So where are we headed next your greatness?" she said as she pretended to bow down to him. "where headed to lunch, do not do that in my presence again Girl." he said no longer trying to ignore her as she was getting on his nerves. '_Maybe I can drop her off with my brother's mismatched group of friends' _He thought to himself. "Girl…" "Kagome" she said as she cut him off. "Kagome, you will be sitting with my brother and his group of friends, because I have some business to attend to." he said as they entered the big cafeteria and started toward the loud group sitting in the far left corner of the large room. "Half-breed this is Kagome she is new you will treat her with respect or face the major consequences when I return." Sesshomaru said as he walked away. "Wow that's the longest thing he has said yet! Hi I'm Kagome as he said I'm new and really don't know anybody here we moved to a shrine where my grandfather works. So who are you she pointed to a young girl with straight light brown hair with a shirt that says 'Do I look Dumb to you?' and black jeans that were faded at the knees. "My name is Sango. And this is Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Rin, my brother Kohaku and Naraku" she said as she pointed to everybody at the table. "Hello everybody" Kagome said as she sat down near Inuyasha. "So are you related to that ice prick cause you both look the same." she said as she looked around the table. "Yea but he's only my half brother" Inuyasha responded. "Oh" she said as she started talking to Sango. "So Kagome you're the New student have you been with Sesshomaru all day so far?" She said as she looked at Ayame and Rin. "Yep, Mr. Boring doesn't know what fun is if it bit him in the butt! And I've been getting glares from his whore-fans the whole day and one actually confronted Me." she said as she remembered the slut named Yura calling her a bitch early that morning. "So, what do you have for the rest of the day?" Rin asked motioning her hands for Kagome to get her schedule out. Kagome grabbed her schedule out. "Well I'm supposed to have all the same classes as Sesshy…" "Ooh…you have 2nd and 4th with Me, Sango and Koga then you have 3rd with Inuyasha, Shippo and Ayame." Rin shouted as she gave Kagome back the white piece of paper of doom. "Bells going to ring in 5 minutes shouldn't Sesshy going to come back?" Kagome asked as she turned around to the person she was talking about. "I advise you not to call me that unless you still want your tongue to stay in your mouth." he warned. "And what are you going to do if I prefer to call you that?" Kagome asked as she turned around to say bye to her new friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya folks

**Disclaimer: SEE CHAPTER ONE… (Sob) it's no fair….**

"So how long do you think she's going to last until he can't stand her anymore? Koga asked. I'm betting on a day then he'll drop her off on us." Inuyasha answered Koga's question as they walked to 2nd block "See ya later mutt." Koga said before he walked in the door. "Yea whatever." he said as he heard Koga chuckle. "KOGA! Over here" Rin shouted from the back left corner. "Jeez, I saw ya Rin ya don't need to yell." he said as he walked over and sat down between Rin and Kagome. "So you're not sitting with mutt faces older brother?" Koga asked Kagome. "Nope, and miss out on the fun over here? I think not." she laughed and turned to pay attention to the teacher.

Sesshomaru looked over to the table a little in front of him. 'So Kagome likes his half-brothers group does she maybe they'll take her.' he thought to himself. '_Aw this year could be so fun with her around and you know it_.' 'Who are you?' _I'm you.' '_Great now I'm going insane' he thought as he listened to the teacher. '_No your not, everybody talks to them selves once in a while.' _

'Shut up.' _'Fine, whatever.' _"Sesshomaru, Sesshy…Hello Planet Earth to Captain Sesshy…

Woo-hoo?" Kagome said as she waved her hand in front of Sesshomaru. Just then he came out of his trance like state. "Girl, stop waving your hand in my face. What do you want." he growled out. "Well I was here to tell you that the bell has rung so let's get a move on buddy or were going to be late for our next class." she said in one breath. "Hn. Fine" he said as he got up and started heading towards the door with Kagome trailing behind him.

"Ugh…I'm so bored! Isn't school over yet?" Kagome whined in third period. "Nope still one more class to go." Ayame said a little too cheerful. '_How can she be so cheerful at school?' _Kagome wondered to herself. "Don't worry Kagome one more hour then school will let out and you can come to my house with the rest of the gang." Inuyasha said as he stared into space. "Umm…kay."

Kagome said as she smiled sheepishly. "Believe me Kagome his and Sesshomaru's house is humongous." Sango said excitedly. "Well is Sesshy going to be there?" Kagome asked curiously. "Why ya want to know about the ice prince?" Inuyasha asked a little bit of jealousy dripping into his words. "Nothing just curious." Kagome asked. "He's not as cold as you guys portray him to be." she continued after a minute. "I'll prove it to you." she said as they left third block.

They separated and agreed to meet at Kagome's locker after school now it was time for the last block of the day Math. "Just Great all fun and joy just went out the school building" Kagome mumbled under her breath as she walked in and handed the teacher a slip of neon green paper to sign and then she went and sat down where the teacher pointed out which was behind Sesshomaru. "Hey Fluffy, how's your day going so far?" she asked as she waited for a response she felt eyes glaring at her from a certain direction from the room. "What did we discuss about you calling me that degrading pet name?" he growled out. "Well you started yelling at me bout using it that you were going to cut my tongue out, and I said that I was going to call you that whether you liked it or not." she said smugly trying to keep from bursting out laughing in class and looking like a fool. 2:40 came fast as she waited for the bell to ring and meet up with everybody "what are you so hyped up about?" Sesshomaru asked "well to satisfy your dying curiosity your brother invited me over to your place to hang out after school and there going to meet me at my locker. So we got to hurry Fluffy." He growled. She laughed. "You're so adorable when you do that." she laughed again. He sighed and walked out of the room as she followed. "Finally school is officially over! First day of school was a success! Mission accomplished." she rambled out loud to herself. Sesshomaru had the urge to roll his eyes at this onna's actions and ramblings.

"Hey Kagome over here hurry up!" Sango and Ayame yelled at the same time. Kagome raced toward where Sango and Ayame were and was soon bombarded with tons of questions. "So Kagome how was your first day?" "Was it boring?" they asked together. "Okay, okay one question at a time yes I enjoyed some of it. The only one that is boring is math. I hate that subject." she answered as they met up with everybody else. Kagome looked back to her locker. "Where Sesshomaru isn't he going to be joining us" she asked as she looked around. "He's probably doing some student council president thing he'll be at the house telling us all to be quiet later." Sango said as she dragged kagome to the parking lot. "So Kagome do you drive yet?" Sango asked curiously. "Yea, I'm the sedan over there in the parking space on the far right." she answered.

"Isn't that Sesshomaru's spot?" Ayame whispered to Rin. "Yea it is. He must have been seething this morning when he saw someone took his spot." Rin giggled. "Ah, that's Sesshy's spot?" Kagome said as she overheard the conversation between Rin and Ayame. "Yep since freshmen year. No one dare's to take his spot." Rin said as she imitated Sesshomaru's cold voice. Then everybody burst out laughing.

"I do not sound like that Rin." came the remotely cold voice. "Um hehe…hey Sesshomaru when did you get here?" Rin laughed nervously. He ignored her and turned to Kagome. "So you're the one that parked in my spot this morning." he stated. "Uh yea I did hehe it's just a spot for a car anyway." she said as she stared at him. "Yea, yea now where are Koga and Naraku so we can get out of here." Inuyasha said interrupting the staring contest between Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Well Naraku got detention for something and Koga got checked out last block." Shippo answered.

"So let's get going Naraku will meet up with us when detention is over and koga will be at your house after he does his chores like always." Ayame said as she went over to her red jeep.

"Okay. Let's get going." Sango said as she looked at Kagome. "Hey can I get a ride from you my cars in the shop." she asked pleadingly at Kagome. "Sure C'mon" she said as she started up her sedan and drove out after everybody.

--

"Oh my gosh your place is huge!" Kagome said as she stepped out of her car and stared at the huge house behind the huge gate. "Yep, it's big our dad likes to have space." Inuyasha said as he smiled at Kagome. "wait till you see the inside!" Shippo said excitedly. As they walked to the huge house Kagome's eyes were as wide as saucers "this house is amazing!" she said as she looked around the inside of the huge house. There was a huge painting of their family colors from whites to dark blues. Black leather furniture everywhere chandeliers hanging over the dining room and living room a huge staircase in the left corner. "Come on guys lets go to the game room." Inuyasha said as he headed for the stairs. They climbed the stairs to the second floor and went into the third door to the right. "This room is the game room and the room next to it is mine. The bathroom is down the hall to the left and two doors down is Sesshomaru's room but don't worry nobody's allowed in there anyways." Inuyasha explained to Kagome as they started getting the games out. "So is Sesshy going to be joining us or is he not into playing games?" Kagome asked looking around the room to where said person was supposed to be. "Nope he thinks he's to cool to play with games. "He answered. "Oh" Kagome said as she walked out of the room when Shippo yelled "where are you going Kagome?" "I'm going to see why Sesshy thinks he's to cool for games I'm going to challenge him to a game." she said as she smiled evilly.

--

Woo-hoo!! Done with this the ideas are hard to come up with lol so if any one has suggestions to help me out it would be much appreciated D so review please

-Sesshy's Angel!


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya folks! I would like to thank slmCandle for her help with the idea concerning the challenge with the game for Sesshomaru and Kagome! Okay since Almost everybody wants DDR I guess I'm going with that…lol

-Sesshy's Angel

-0o0-

"So what game do you think she's going to challenge him to?" Ayame asked. "Probably the best game in the world!" Shippo said excitedly. "And that would be?" Inuyasha said as he looked at Shippo and rolled his eyes. "DUH! DDR." he said as if everybody already knew this information. "You mean dance dance revolution?" Inuyasha laughed. "Good luck trying to get that stubborn ass to play that Ha." Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome knocked twice at the heavy wooden door at the end of the hallway when no one answered she tried to twist the door handle to her surprise it opened freely. '_Uh-oh I feel like I'm about to enter the twilight zone.' _she thought to herself. Then laughed at the thought. "Sesshy? Are you in here? Hello?" she said as she looked around the gigantic room. The walls were painted white the bed was huge and it was made up with different shades of blues. She was looking around when she heard foot steps coming down the hallway. _"Oh crap I'm in trouble…"_ More footsteps heard walking closer to the door. She turned around as she heard the foot steps end. "What are you doing in MY room?" Sesshomaru asked clearly annoyed at this onna for disrupting his privacy of his own room. "Well you see…I'm here to see if you would like to join me in a challenge of sorts." she asked deviously. "What sort of challenge are you offering this Sesshomaru?" he asked curious as to why this simple-minded onna would challenge him to something. "So what is this challenge that you want to present to me Ka-go-me." he said while he pronounced her name to get her a little riled up. "well the game I want to challenge you to is Dance Dance Revolution." she said as she left the room leaving a shocked looking demon staring open mouthed at the mere suggestion of Kagome challenging him to a game but DDR.

Well hey it's short but the challenge is out now. Now all I need is to figure out how it's going to be played out…until next time….

-Sesshy's Angel-


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys what's up…so the challenge is DDR so yea…now on with the chapter…

Disclaimer: see chap 1…and I don't own the song "Let it Rock" by Kevin Rudolf.

Kagome came back into the game room she spent most of the time waiting for Sesshomaru and giving him the game that she wanted to challenge him at. "_Stupid, stupid Kagome you didn't even give him a chance to answer you…" _she thought to herself. "Hey guys I've got to be heading home my mom's probably waiting for me." Sango looked at her watch. "Yea Inuyasha it's getting pretty late I'm going to start heading home too. Bye everyone." as Sango and Kagome left the game room and started making there way down the stairs.

-Outside-

"So what did the great ice prick have to say about the challenge?" Sango asked as she got into Kagome's Sedan. "Um…about that well you see I kinda didn't let him answer…" she said as she hung her head down in shame. "Oh…well maybe he'll answer tomorrow at school you know Sesshomaru never backs down from a challenge." Sango responded as Kagome started the engine to the car and played the radio, as it happened her favorite song came on.

**I see your dirty face High behind your collar  
****What is done in vain  
****Truth is hard to swallow  
**** So you pray to God To justify the way you live a lie Live a lie Live a lie  
****And you take your time  
****And you do your crime  
****Well you made your bed  
****I'm in mine**

** Because when I arrive I, I bring the fire  
Make you come alive I can take you higher**

** What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock Let It Rock Let It Rock  
Now the son's disgraced  
He, who knew his father  
When he cursed his name Turned, and chased the dollar  
But it broke his heart  
So he stuck his middle finger To the world  
To the world  
To the world  
And you take your time  
And you stand in line  
Well you'll get what's yours  
I got mine  
Yeah!  
Wayne's world  
Planet Rock  
Panties drop  
And the tops  
And she gunna rock 'til the camera stop  
And I sing about angels like Angela (rock)  
And Pamela (rock)  
And Samantha (rock)  
And Amanda (rock)  
And Tamara (rock)  
"Ménage à trois"**

**  
I'm in here like bitch what's up  
Mechanic, me, I can fix you up  
I can fuck you up  
I can fuck you down  
Shorty we can go wherever just pick a town And the jewelry is louder than an engine sound  
Big ass rocks like off the ground  
Dirty like socks that's on the ground  
Weezy**

****

Just Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock

I'm back like I forgot somethin  
I'm somethin  
Rulin Rock rubbin' rap runnin'  
Miles like I'm trying to get a flat stomach  
Like Wayne the personal trainer  
My aim is perfect I'll bang ya  
Period, like the reminda

I wish I could be As cruel as you  
And I wish I could say The things you do  
But I can't  
and I won't  
live a lie  
No not this time

"I love that song!" Kagome said as she turned down the radio. "Me too!" Sango said as she finished singing the last verse to the song. "Well now what way to turn Sango?" Kagome asked as she came to a stop at the intersection. "Well make a right at Stanley Ave, then turn left at sunset rd then the first house on the left." Sango said as Kagome turned right then left and drove up her drive. "Well here we are. See you tomorrow at school, I guess" Kagome said. "Yea see ya nice to meet ya Kagome." she said as she shut the car door and walked to her front door. Kagome drove out of the drive and turned around to go to her own house.

She made it home in 20 minutes since Sango's house was only a couple blocks from the shrine house she never noticed the black Mercedes that was following her home.

Kagome went in her house "hey mom I'm home." she said as she was bombarded by her mom. "Where have you been I've been waiting for you for hours now!" her mother said franticly "sorry mom I made a bunch of new friends today and they wanted to hang out so they invited me as well sorry for be late." she told her mom and her mother calm down. "You made some friends already? That's wonderful!" her mother exclaimed. "Yea I did there awesome so far. I'm going to get comfy like take a shower and get in my Pajama's kay. Mom I'll be down for dinner I have tons of homework." "Kay honey see you for dinner." her mother said as she went back to the kitchen and Kagome went upstairs to her room.

Kagome closed the door and went to her bathroom after she picked out an oversized blue t-shirt and a pair of old grey sweats. She let down her hair and ran her hand through it to shake it up a little then undressed and stepped in the shower. She turned on the hot water and then the cold testing the temperature. It was perfect she took a long shower letting the warm water run through her hair and down her back. She washed her hair and her body then rinsed for a few more moments then got out and wrapped herself in an overly huge blue towel and dried herself off and got dressed. She brushed through her long black hair and walked out of her bathroom. "Kagome someone's here for you!" her mother called from below the stairs. "coming." she said as she wondered who could be here for her at this time of night.

She walked downstairs and looked around. "In here, dear." her mother called from the kitchen. Kagome walked in the kitchen and almost jumped out of her skin with seeing the one person she didn't want to see at the moment. Sesshomaru. "What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Kagome said shocked that he found where she lived. "I'm here to accept your challenge Kagome." he said as he sipped the cup of steaming tea that Kagome's mom gave to him. "Oh…yea…the challenge…so you accept that's wonderful just remember Sesshy I won't go easy on you I'm going to beat you then you will have to do anything I say for a week!" Kagome said as she laughed. "And what does this Sesshomaru get if I win Kagome?" he said as he looked at her with his melting amber gold eyes. "Well….well you get…uh you get whatever you want to get." she said as she looked down blushing. "That sound interesting and sounds like a fair challenge you have yourself a challenge." Sesshomaru smirked as he got up and said his farewells to Kagome and her mother and left. "Well he seems nice Kagome" her mom said as Sesshomaru left the house. "Yea mom a real charmer." she said sarcastically

Woo-hoo another update since Nov, 4th I will not have phone use so I won't have the internet and I'm moving so I won't have a computer to update unless I go to the library…but in five days I hope to have another update out! Review please I like to hear what you guys think!


	6. Chapter 6

so sorry i didn't make the update Nov. 5th as promised but moving is a crazy thing to do well here's your long awaited update!

-Sesshy's Angel-

kagome went to her room after eating two bowls of oden and a small bowl of rice. Now she aws on her blue covered bed thinking of about what happened tonight. _"he followed me home just to accept that stupid challenge gosh, I didn't know he was the stalker type. I have to be on my toes cause what if he's watching me right now?"_ Kagome thought as she jumped off her bed and ran across her large bedroom and slammed her window shut and closed her light blue curtains. _"hehe...I'm just a little paranoid...snap out of it Kagome nobody is watching you through your window right now!"_ She scolded herself as she went back to her bed and pounced on it, messing up the blue covers. She went underneath the comforter and tried to get warm fast. the instant her head hit the pillow she was out.

Sesshomaru drove back to his house after leaving Kagome's house. _" so Kagome you really want to challenge this Sesshomaru to a nonsense game such as DDR. I will turn you into a fool when you lose to me!" _He thought as he drove up his drive way past the gates. He got out of the black Mercedes and walked into the house. he went upstairs and started walking to his room when Inuyasha stepped in his path. "What do you want Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed that his brother had stopped him in his way to go to his room."where did you go? dad was asking for you for almost an hour and a half now and i had to deal with his problems!" Inuyasha yelled as Sesshomaru ignored him and pushed Inuyasha aside and started to walk to his room again. " Hey you bastard I was talking to you!" Inuyasha said as he to catch up with his brother which only resulted in getting the door shut in his face. Inuyasha banged at the door until Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore and opened the door only to dodge a flying fist. "you will refrain from banging on my door. I was out somewhere where you do not need to stick your nose into." Sesshomaru stated as he shut the door in Inuyasha's face once more. Inuyasha growled but ended up turning around and going back down the hall to his bedroom and slamming the door.

Sesshomaru went to his bathroom and started getting ready for bed, he stripped down(A/N: this is where all the fangirls will drool...lol) then went into the soothing warm water and started to wash his body and his hair, then washed out all the soap in his beautiful whitish/silver hair, then stepped out and took a overly large white towel and dried off every part of his body untiit was dry then dressed in a black muscle t-shirt and some grey sweatpants, then walked out of his bathroom with his hairdryer and proceeded to plug it in and dry his long hair.

One of the maid's knocked on the on his door and brought in his dinner. "h-here is your f-favorite S-Seshomaru." The maid set down the tray and rushed out of the room as fast as she could. Sesshomaru stared at the tray and picked up some rice from the tray and started to eat the rest. When he was completely done he set it out in the hall where one of the maids would pick it up and bring it back to the kitchens. He went back to the bathroom and picked up his brush and started brushing through the tangles in his he was done went across his room and got under his covers and went straight to sleep thinking about the raven-haired girl who dared to challenge him.

the morning came fast for kagome she had a very restless sleep. "stupid paranoia." she mumbled to herself as she got out of bed and walked to her closet, she decided that she wanted to wear a black t-shirt that said 'kicking me out of Hell won't keep me from taking over the world' and some blue hip huggers. Thenwent to her bathroom and brushed her hair and put it up into a high ponytail then brushed her teeth. then she made her bed and went downstairs to find her mom and go back to school. She went downstairs and into the kitchen to find Sesshomaru sitting drinking tea with her mom chatting about she was younger and Sesshomaru just laughing. Laughing? Yep laughing. "what are you doing here Sesshomaru...again?" kagome said blushing when she sat at the table while her mom gave her some tea. "Well I was wondering if you wanted a ride to school today." Sesshomaru said as he stared at her through his amber eyes. "Um...sure I'll ride with you to school today." Kagome said as she looked away from his hypnotizing eyes of doom. "Love the shirt by the way." he said as he stood up and started toward her to help her up and they both walked to door. "Thanks...I guess." Kagome said as she remembered her mom standing there. "Umm...bye mom have a nice day." Kagome said as she walked out the door with Sesshomaru following behind her. "Please take care of her." Akoi said as she came out to see Sesshomaru going out the door after he said I will.

"Oh my God! Are you trying to get us killed? Slow down before we crash and die!" Kagome yelled in Sesshomaru's direction. "do not worry I will not get us killed. This is my normal driving speed and I have not yet crashed or as you can see died." he said sarcastically. "Well there's a first for everything." Kagome said as they made it to the school and he parked in his spot. Kagome got out of the car and kneeled toward the ground. "Thank god I'm alive!" she prayed as she got up and looked around to see if anyone was here. "Hey, fluffy, why are we like umm...early?" Kagome asked as they walked up to the school building. "I have some things I must attend to before school opens to everyone." Sesshomaru said as he took the keys to the school and unlocked the door and went inside and locked the door again. "Today is going to be a long day I can see it coming already." Kagome said as she gave Sesshomaru a genuine smile and followed him to do whatever he needed to do before the school opened.

Well there you have it another update for my awesome readers! Review please it would make me really happy!...i'll give you a viritual cookie!...lol! next chapter will be posted next week (i hope...) or if were all lucky my dad will bring me to the library again tomorrow pray, pray, pray....lol


	7. Chapter 7

Hey my Awesome readers, another update here woo-hoo! (Lunamoon12: I'm typing I'm typing...lol)  
-Sesshy's Angel-

"So this is all you have to do?" Kagome stared wide-eyed at the huge posters being constructed for the school's pep rally that was going to take place today. "Yes, this is what I have to do, since I'm the president of the the student council. I have to see if things are going perfectly." he said to her while he was walking around checking, and making sure everything was was in order. "So we come here an hour and thirty minutes earlier for you to check on some posters for a pep rally,"she took a deep breath and sighed, "you take your job too seriously." she sighed again, and shook her head. "Hn, whatever."he said as he particularly ignored her. "Whatever to you, too. Hey I'm really hungry will you buy me something to eat since you brought me here so early, and I didn't get to eat anything." Kagome said as her stomach growled, and she blushed. "Hn. Follow" he said as he walked out of the gym and walked toward the cafeteria. "Hey wait up you're walking to fast." She said as he ignored her yet again. "Hey I'm talking to you, I said slow down!" she yelled. he stopped completely. "what, I thought you wanted something to eat?" he growled. "Yea, well you were walking to fast, I can't keep up with your long strides." she growled back. "We're almost there " he said as he walked into the cafeteria. "Yay! we're here. food here I come!" Kagome ran in front of Sesshomaru. "I want a sausage patty and some fruit!" Kagome said as she ran into the line for food. The lunch lady gave kagome a sausage patty and an apple. "Thank-you!" Kagome said as she got out of Sesshomaru's way so he could pay for it. " that would be $3.50." the cashier said. Sesshomaru gave the lady a five dollar bill and she gave him his remaining change back. "Thank-you Sesshomaru." Kagome said as took a bite of her sausage patty. "So now what do we do?" she asked as they started walking back to the gym. "well we have to see if they're doing the posters and the decorations correctly." Sesshomaru said as they walked back in the gym.

The time passed quickly and Sesshomaru and Kagome went to first period together. They sat in the back and opened the shared textbook then kagome tried to make conversation, which proved really difficult because Sesshomaru only provided one word answers, which really bugging the living hell out of Kagome so gave up. The classroom started filling up with the familiar faces from yesterday. When the bell rung Mr. Toshiba got the class to order. " Okay class today there's going to be a pop quiz. So everybody get out a sheet of paper and number 1 to 15." he said as the class groaned and got out a sheet of paper and numbered it. "First question: what was the name of the jewel that demons and humans alike wanted to possess?" Mr. Toshiba asked the questions and then asked the class to pass up the papers to the front and put them in alphabetical order.

First block went by fast. They headed to the cafeteria. " Hey Kagome over here, hurry!" Ayame yelled. "Um...you coming?" Kagome said as she turned to Sesshomaru. "I have some more preparations to do for the pep rally this afternoon. You go join in the 'so-called' fun you say that's in that group." Sesshomaru responded with a chuckle. "Okay." Kagome said as she gave Sesshomaru and walked over to her friends. Sesshomaru just stood there blinking and watching Kagome as she walked away. "Hey guys what's up?" Kagome asked. "We should ask you the same." Rin said as she bounced in her seat. "What was up with that huh, Kagome?" Rin said giving Kagome a nudge on her side. "We saw that hug, almost everybody in this cafeteria saw that hug, and I bet they want info." Ayame said as she gave a wolfish smile. "so what about that challenge you made with the ice lord?" Sango asked. "He followed me to my house just to answer that stupid challenge, can you believe it?" Kagome said as she sat between Koga and Ayame. He did what!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm not repeating myself Inuyasha" Kagome said a little irritated at the loud sound. "So that's where he was last night Inu." Rin said excitedly "And he picked me up for school today." kagome said as she blushed from recalling the conversation that her mother was talking about. "Kagome are you going to be dating Sesshomaru?" Sango asked. "I don't know, He seems nice enough, but I never had any good relationships in my life because we're always moving." she replied gloomily. "Oh, so your saying that your only going to be here a few months or so?" Koga asked. "probably, but my mother says that were going to stay permanently, but I really don't believe her." Kagome explained. "So maybes she's telling the truth." Naraku said as Kagome jumped at the sound of Naraku's voice. " Maybe, but I learned not to get my hopes up." Kagome frowned. "So what's the plans for tomorrow Sango asked Inuyasha trying to change the subject. "Well we could go to my house, or we could go to the amusement park downtown." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome. "We should go to the amusement park tomorrow afternoon!" Rin shouted. "I agree with Rinwe need to have some excitement." Ayame said. "Yea, that sounds like an awesome plan." Koga said as he got up to throw away his and Ayame's trays. "Thank-you Koga." Ayame said as the bell rung for second period's warning bell.

"Well, we best be getting to second block." Rin said as she, Kagome, Koga and Sango got up from the table and threw there trayas away then left the cafeteria and headed into Mrs. Masefield's art class. the final bell rung. Kagome looked around the room to see if Sesshomaru was in the classroom already, which he was, he was staring at her. she walked towards him and took a seat. "Hey fluffy what's up? got all those decorations and posters done?" she asked him. "as a matter of fact, yes I do, everything is ready," He said as he looked at her curiously. "So why are you not over at the other table with you friends?" he asked looking towards the table infront of him. "Cause I wanted to know if all the arrangements for the afternoon pep rally was done. And if you would want to go to the amusement park with me, your brother, and everyone else? Please." she added the pouty face. "sure, why not" he said looking at her face, he couldn't resist her face. Even if he has only known her for a certain period of time, he felt as though he needed to protect her. "Yay!" she relished in the victory. " now class warm colors are classified as red, yellow and orange. And then the cold colors are blue, green and purple.." the class took notes until the bell rung for the next class. Kagome met up with Inuyasha and told him that Sesshomaru would be joining them tomorrow afternoon to go to the amusement park with them. "Oh joy..." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

End Chapter! Woo-Hoo!

Sess: Hn... this Sesshomaru has no use of going to amusement parks.  
Angel: You'll enjoy it. I promise.  
Inu: Why does Sesshoumaru get to be around Kagome more?  
Angel: Because Inu, this is a Sessh/Kag pairing.  
Inu: No fair!  
Angel: Well, don't bother with Inu. Reveiw please!


	8. pep rally

I'm so sorry been long time...uh...well here you go the next chapter...  
-sesshy's Angel-

"Last block of the day till pep rally time!" Ayame told everybody in 3rd block. "So..." Inuyasha said. "what's so special about it?" he asked "your game is coming up Inu that's what special about it then there's my special routine for the newbies to follow...ha ha I love being the manager for the freshmen." ayame said proudly. '_Explains why she's so preppy' _Kagome thought to herself. "Cool."Kagome chimed in. "so who are you you guys playing against Inu?" kagome asked. "where going to be playin' against the Kyoto tigers." he said proudly. "where going to whip their tails so bad!" Inuyasha continued to yell.  
"Cool but I won;t be able to come to your game. Sorry." Kagome said sadly. "why not?" Shippo spoke up. "I've got to take my grandfather to the doctor's for his regular checkups." Kagome replied. "oh sorry to hear that. At least you'll be able to see the pep rally...and I'll tell you all about the game." Ayame said cheerfully. "yea. great." Inuyasha sulked. "hey guy I'll see you at the pep rally hopefully." she said as she walked away towards Sesshomaru's table. "Hey Fluffy are you going to the pep rally too?"kagome asked. "yea, I'm going why?" Sesshomaru answered. "just wondering," she said. "So you set it up what's gonna happen?" she asked curiously. "That wouldn't be no fun if you know Kaggie." he chuckled a bit. 'I see you picked up a nickname for me Fluffy." she laughed too. "Well your not gonna let up that ridiculous pet name for me so I thought of a ridiculous pet name for you." he explained to her. "oh" she said as she looked at him.  
the bell rung. "come on let's go to the pep rally." Sesshomaru said as he stood up and took her hand and they walked out of the classroom toward the the gym. they climbed the bleachers to the very top. Pretty soon the gym filled up with everybody.  
"welcome to the last pep rally of the season! so let's make this one the best!" Kikyo the head cheerleader squealed into the microphone." yay S-H-I-K-O-N!" the cheerleaders cheered there was music and dancing, band recites, drumlines and everything you can imagine. An hour later people were getting out of the gym while Kagome and Sesshomaru were waiting to get off the top bleachers. they finally made it to the bottom when they heard a shrill voice. " Oh Sesshomaru! wait up." "kikyo" he sighed then turned around. "what do you want?" he fairly growled. "aren't you gonna drive your girlfriend home?" she questioned leaning closer to him. Sesshomaru smirked and turned to Kagome "Do you want a ride home Kaggie?" he asked. "yes i would like a ride home since you did pick me up this morning." Kagome smiled up at him. "Sesshomaru!" kikyo whined "I'm your girlfriend not this nobody." she clinged onto him. Sesshomaru backed away and dropped kikyo's hands from his person. "Hey bitch stay away from my boyfriend!" kikyo yelled at kagome. "Hey look I'm not in the mood for your crap. i didn't do anything to you if Fluffy here doesn't like you he doesn't like you get over it." kagome yelled and walked away leaving a gaping kikyo in the gym and a smirking Sesshomaru trailing after her.  
they walked to the school's parking lot and kagome couldn't take it any longer she had to ask. "so does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" she blurted out then blushed. " I suppose if you want to be I have no objections about it." he said. "It sounds as if your proposing a business arrangement." she pouted. "okay then, Kagome would you honor me by becoming my girlfriend?" he asked her seriously. she lauged "now you sound as if your asking me to become your wife." "fine, will you be my girlfriend." he asked. "I would love too!" she said as he kissed her on the lips. then opened the passenger side to let her in and he got in the car on his side and he drove her home.

sorry it's short but it's a chapter!!! now review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait on this had family trouble and I was in the hospital recovering from sergurys and stuff but now i'm better and im at my gram's for the summer so I will be updating more often so as long as i don't get anymore writer's block for this story you will see an update sometime next week. hopefully.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry 'bout the long wait recovering and such...mom and me just went through surgery...again...well for me...and family troubles and writer's block...complications but hey...here's another long awaited chapter...  
~Sesshy's Angel~**

"Kagome wake up sweetheart Sesshomaru is here to pick you up for the amusement park you guys are going to there's also a girl named Rin here." Akio said as she pulled Kagome out of bed. "Five more minutes mom!" Kagome grumbled to her mother. "no not five more minutes up now." her mother said firmly. "ugh... fine." Kagome said as she got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. fifteen minutes later she came downstairs dressed in a random band tee-shirt and a pair of hip-hugger jeans. "Nice shirt Kagome-Chan!" Rin squealed from the opening to the kitchen. "thanks Rin" Kagome said as Sesshomaru pulled out a chair for Kagome and Kissed her before she sat down.  
"So where are we going? Disney World?, Six Flags?, Sea world?" Kagome asked Rin who was supposed to be in charge of where they were going. "Well I decided we should go to Disney World because there's so much exciting things to do that we'll be there the whole day then we'll get to see the firework show!" Rin said cheerfully. "that sounds great Rin." Kagome said then turned to Sesshomaru. "what about you Fluffy?" she asked. "Hn." He replied. "come on that's not an answer, Sesshomaru." Rin chided. Kagome laughed at Sesshomaru when she saw a faint blush rise across his cheeks. "Fine...it's fine to me." he corrected himself. Kagome laughed harder. "that's much better." Rin smiled in Kagome's direction. "Now Kagome hurry up and eat something so we can go and get the others. "Rin commanded as she handed Kagome a bowl of cereal. "Yes ma'am" Kagome saluted then began eating.

* * *

"So where going to Disney World? That's so Rin with her childish antics." Koga complained. "why are you complaining you never even been to Disney World before." Ayame said as she nudged Koga's on the arm -hard- "I'm not complaining." Koga said as he rubbed his arm. "yes you are." Ayame said as Koga raked his Fingers through his hair. "Just shut up Koga!" Sango said annoyed at the bickering coming from her back seat. Miroku's in the passenger seat comforting Sango with his hand to her backside. Sango turned so fast that she swerved off the road and smacked Miroku for all she was worth. "Sango dear...I'm sorry but it's my hand it has a mind of it's own..." "yeah well i guess my hand reacts to your hand so if you don't want to get slapped again I suggest that you keep your hand away from my ass...you understand?!" She yelled. "yes my sweet." Miroku replied. "So...uh where are we meeting the rest of the group?" Koga asked Sango. "The Diner just borderline of the town." Sango replied.

* * *

"Gawd what could be taking them so long to get here it's already been forty-five minutes since we left kagome's house!" Rin said becoming impatient. "Inuyasha called and said that they'll be a little late because shippo couldn't come because he left a big mess in the living room and his mom is mad as hell. Ginta and hakkaku got sick. so it's only Naraku, Inuyasha, and kohaku." Kagome said as she looked out the diner's door and saw Sango's car pull up. "well there's Sango. now all where waiting on is Inuyasha and we'll be set to go." Kagome said as she welcomed Sango and the others over. ten minutes later Inuyasha trudged in with Naraku and Kohaku behind. "ugh... can we go please I want to get there early...so we can be the first to ride all the rides." Inu complained. "is everyone here?" Rin asked. "Okay here are our passes into the place and we'll meet again at the front gates. Kay?" Rin said as she handed out the passes to the Amusement park.

**well the update is early...it is now 3:36 in the morning and chapter 9 is complete...and I'm not even tired...gawd i must be nocturnal or something...lol...cause lately I've been sleeping all day and up all night...well next update whenever i can...lol now my good fans REVIEW....mahwahahahhahahaha...**


	11. Chapter 11

Ello so sorry for the wait some family problems and loss so i wasn't much in the mood for writing but now i is better so here's the chappie and I is dedicating this to my Bunny!!! lol...she is my favorite lol *tackles Bunny* thnx Bunny!!! lol without you i wouldn't of written for a while.... ILY u Bunny!!!!

**Disclaimer: disney world doesn't belong ta meh....and for the rest this is only 4 fun....see chapter 1.. *looks at lawyers* "ok, ok i did it now stop bothering meh...shoo!!!"**

~Sesshy's angel~

"So what ride do you want to ride first Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her as they went in the gates. "uhhh...I really don't want to ride any rides yet...actually i want to win a prize at the concession stand." She said as she walked towards Sesshomaru. "hey, Kagome what's the big deal why are you around HIM constantly?" Inuyasha pouted looking confused. "Well that might be because she's his girlfriend." Rin said sarcastically looking towards Inu with a big grin splayed across her face. "WHAT when did that happen?!?" he asked looking straight at Kagome and Sesshomaru. "uhh...about right after the Pep rally." Sango said laughing at Inuyasha's expression. "should of asked sooner but we all know that she wouldn't of gone out with you because of your anger problems." Rin said knowingly. "feh...whatever...I didn't like her like that anyway." he pouted then turned to walk away.

"Well you do know I'm still here, right!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he blushed. "feh...whatever"as he walked towards the closest ride which happened to be splash mountain. "Come on can't wait forever for you people...who's coming?" He asked as he got irritated. Everyone followed except for Kagome and Sesshy.

* * *

"so are you gonna win me a prize like all the regular boyfriends do?" Kagome asked all giddy. They walked over to one of the prize stand where you have to hit three bottles with a baseball. "ooohhh...Fluffy I want that one right there!" she said pointing to the big fluffy white dog in the middle. "Ten dollars sir and see what you can do." the stand person said as he stood ther smirking because he didn't think he could do it.  
( 2 tries later)  
"Thank you so much Fluffy! I'm gonna call him Fluffy II." she said holding the big fluffy dog. "Great does this mean your gonna rid me of my ridiculous pet name you ave me?" Sesshomaru said as he kissed her on the cheek. "no." she responded and kissed him back. "I love your nickname." she said. "but it's so demeaning." he groaned. "and Kaggie isn't?" she retaliated."well I'll get rid of yours if you get rid of mine." He smirked. "haha...yeah right...anyway I kinda like mine." She laughed "hn." he responded. "come on, fluffy let's go on Splash Mountain." she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the ride.

"What took ya so long?" Inu glared at Kagome and Sesshomaru getting off splash mountain. "and whats with that freakishly large white dog Kagome?" Inuyasha asked seriously. "well I'm gonna put it in the car so it doesn't get dirty." Kagome said as she walked towards the entrance with Sesshy right beside her. "So what ride do you wanna go on next?" Sesshomaru asked her as they passed the entrance showing off their wristbands then heading towards his Mercedes. "i wanna ride a roller coaster...oooh...maybe the Haunted House ride." she said as she gave a determined nod and put the huge white dog known as Fluffy II in the back seat of the Mercedes. "sure anything you want." he responded pulling her into his arms for a kiss.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?!" Inu growled. "jeez relax you're not their keeper they can do whatever they want to do." Rin grinned as Inu growled again. "who says I'm waiting for them...you guys are the slow ones. have you picked out a ride that you want to go on yet?" He growled out. "Looks like somebody's jealous." Sango laughed. "I AM NOT!" Inu yelled. "yes you are!" Rin teased. "No..." he ground out. Inuyasha began to growl again. "sure you're not." Sango said sarcastically as they all left Inu as he growled at them all.

"So what ride are we gonna go on?" Miroku asked trying to settle the air again. "I know let's go to one of those shows they got around here." Naraku spoke up. everybody jumped at the sound of his voice. "Damn Naraku, warn us when you're about to speak." Rin said as she put her hand over her chest to calm her heart from the scare. "sure, whatever." Naraku Smirked. "so what kind of shows do they got around here anyways?" Koga asked. "Hm...you know I don't really know exactly...hehe...i've never been here before." Rin smiled Sheepishly. "Rin, you were supposed to do research on the park we went to!" Koga complained. "hehe..i was?" Rin asked. "YES!" Koga yelled. "it's no big deal we'll just look and see." Sango said to stop Koga from getting in a fight. thats when Kagome and Sesshy Came into sight again. "hey guys...what are you doing?" she asked. "deciding which show to go to." Miroku said.

* * *

hehe...i know its short but thts all i could think of...this is the last chapter to the Amusement park now they go back to skool in the next chappie...Review for me plz....and i'll give ya a cookie!!


	12. Chapter 12

well im leavin my gram's. the summer is over and im gonna try to give you a decent chapter....^^

-Sesshys Angel-

The days that followed the fun outing made Inuyasha pissed. Kagome was hanging around his Ass of a half -brother way to much it was suddenly becoming really sickening...it seemed they couldn't go an entire day separated she was always over the house every second of everyday and if it wasn't her Sesshomaru was missing. '_it should of been me shes hanging around."_ he thought as he was walking around the upper level of his house to get rid of the annoying jealousy that was emitting throughout his whole entire being. _"it should of been me that was buying her stuff."_ he thought as he kick at a random object that was in his way. _"what's so great about the ice-cold bastard anyway he's just using her for his own enjoyment anyway."_ his mind screamed.

He hit an object in front of him then he looked up. "Inu are you alright?" Rin asked looking up at him. Inuyasha put on one of his annoyed/bored looks then looked at Rin. "yea why wouldn't I be squirt?" he said as he walked past. "well whatever. when you want to talk about what's bothering you I'll be in my room" She said as she walked in her room and closed the door quietly behind her. "Feh, whatever." he said as he walked down the stairs

--o0--

"Thanks for letting me stay for supper, InuPapa." Kagome said as she waved behind her as Sesshomaru walked with her to her Sedan. "thanks Fluffy tonight's dinner was delicious." She said as she got in the drivers seat and started the ignition. the old car roared to life. Sesshy came up to the window when Kagome pressed a kiss to his lips. "see you tomorrow at school Fluffy."

* * *

Inuyasha watched through his window as the Light blue Sedan left the driveway. Inuyasha sighed then turned around and walked to his bed. _"she doesn't belong with him."_ Was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kagome walked in her house at 11pm and went straight to the kitchen were she knew her mother would be. "hey mom I'm home." Kagome said as she sat down at the kitchen table. "Welcome home dear how was supper?" her mom asked as she grabbed a mug from the cabinet and filled it with steaming hot Jasmine tea and set it in front of Kagome. Kagome smiled then took a sip of the hot brew she swallowed then said "it was delicious mom." Her mother poured herself a cup then sat down across from Kagome. "that's good." her mother responded. "well mom I'm going to get dressed for bed. i love you. goodnight." she said as she finished her tea and brought the mug to the sink and filled it with hot water then she went upstairs to her bedroom and dressed in her PJ's then tucked herself in. then fell asleep dreaming about the all mighty Fluffy....

--there it's mostly in Inu's POV but it a chapter--

^^; now i'll try to update faster...i hope...

now review....and i'll give you a cookie ^.^


	13. Chapter 13

hehe uhh its been a long time....i kinda forgot that i was writting a story -ducks from the large items- with all the drama of my real life i really couldn't escape it im sorry to say i still won't be updating because i have to move again but this time i'll get my own computer somewhere in december so i might be able to update faster and finish...but til then im kinda stuck....im sorry...


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n**: **it's been a long time...i ish sorry so much has happened i lost the drafts to this story and i've been in a depressed state for a while but i'm getting better and so i'm gonna try to update...**

**Sesshy's** **Angel**

"Hey Kagome! wake up your dozing off again. Are you not getting enough sleep at home?" Sango asked as she shook Kagome awake for the third time that day. "mmhmm...five more minutes mom" Kagome said as she swatted a hand at the person trying to shake her. "kagome where going to be late for class yet again!" Sango said as she smacked her upside the head. "OWW!" Kagome yelled as she shot up in her seat. "what the heck was that for!" She said as she yawned an rubbed the back of her head in circular movements. "that was because you wouldn't get up and now were going top be late for our last block!" she yelled dragging kagome outta the classroom and down the hall trying desperatly to make it to math in time.  
0o0o

"you're late." the teacher said as he went back to taking roll. "sorry sir..." they both said as they bowed there heads and took there seats. "Kagome, go up and write the first problem of last nights homework please." the teacher asked. politely waiting for Kagome to go to the board. "well Miss Higurashi? do you have it?" he asked growing impatient. Kagome blushed and bowed her head. "about the homework, sir i didn't get to it. i kinda forgot." she said sheepishly. the teacher looked at at her dumbfounded. "My my Miss Higurashi you grade it dropping rapidly in my class you have better bring it up or else i might have to have a parent/teacher conference with your parent." he said shaking his head and callling on another student to go up to the board.  
0o0o

Sesshomaru looked past watching Kagome as she made the excuse of not going up to the board. "_She forgot to do the homework because you kept her with you until 11pm__.__ she didn't have time to do it..." _he frowned kagome was slipping in her grades and he was the cause of it. he lightly shaked his head. _"this is my fault. i have to talk to her. I can't let her grades slip because of me." _Sesshomaru looked past the class. _" Maybe this Sesshomaru should leave her alone for a while let her catch up on her school work." _Sesshomaru nodded his head to his idea. yes that was what he was gonna do he was gonna back off for a little bit so she could get caught up.  
oOoOo

The bell rung for the end of the day Kagome stood up and stretched picking her bag from the floor and slinging it up on her back. then she proceeded to walk where Sesshomaru was waiting for her. kagome stopped in front of him and smiled then hugged him but as she wrapped her arms around him he pulled back a little. Kagome frowned and looked up at him "Whats wrong, Sesshomaru?" she asked as he pushed away and walked out of the room "nothing is wrong Kagome." she walked behind him and tried to hold his hand and she got rejected yet again. "Sesshomaru why won't you..." she got cut off by said person. "Kagome i have some plans that i have to see to tonight so you won't be able to come over tonight. sorry." he said as he walked off leaving Kagome open-mouthed and feeling rejected. "so any plans tonight?" Sango said as she walked up to Kagome. Sango saw the look on her best friends face then a frown appeared on her face."whats wrong Kagome? what happened?" she said as she hugged her. "i don't know he just walked off after saying that he had plans." she said as she felt tears running down her face.

* * *

"So Sesshomaru why are you not hanging with Kagome today?" his Father asked him as he was coming down the stairs. "this Sesshomaru is busy with work father." as he walked past his father going into the study. "_that kid is going to cause himself problems" _his father said to himself shaking his head as he waked into his office.

**Well yus an update...hehe its not that long but i have been working on this for months! lol Review my loves i'm sorry...i'll try not to be that long again...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating I've moved and had medical problems but im getting clearer and hopefully I'll come up with a couple of chapters this year...**

**I hope you all will forgive me for not updating and still enjoy the rest of the story even if its been 3 years...too long in my opinion so if you'll still have me and you're not to mad at me I've been working on the new chapter for three years... ha-ha...and i have no excuse now for not updating so expect a new chapter in the next couple of weeks...hopefully i still have some people who haven't lost any faith in me...**

I LOVE YOU ALL AND I APOLOGIZE FOREVER!

**SesshysAngel.**


End file.
